


The Pirate Ships Come Sailin' In At Dawn

by SoulOfStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, this is exactly what this world needed, very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: A parody of the Ants Go Marching One By One





	The Pirate Ships Come Sailin' In At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is the best thing I've ever made

The pirate ships come sailin’ in at dawn   
At dawn   
The pirate ships come sailin’ in at dawn   
At dawn   
The fog that accompanies them   
Concealed their ships, down to the men,   
The pirate ships come sailin’ in at dawn   
At dawn 

They came to steal our gold and goods at dawn   
At dawn   
They came to steal our gold and goods at dawn   
At dawn   
They stole our kids, they stole our goats,   
They stole our wives, they stole our gold,   
They came to steal our gold and goods at dawn  
At dawn 

And when I heard the warning bell at dawn   
At dawn   
And when I heard the warning bell at dawn   
At dawn   
I ran outside, but they were gone!   
My wife, my goats, my gold, my son   
When I heard the warning bell at dawn   
At dawn


End file.
